


The Bestiary Hunt

by iantosgal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Scott Finds Out, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, tumblr: we-are-our-secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask box fic for this one line prompt from Jeffsy75: pairing - sterek line -"Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bestiary Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeffsy75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffsy75/gifts).



Scott tried Stiles' cell for the sixth time and growled in frustration when it went to voicemail yet again. It was unlike Stiles not to answer his phone but recently, getting hold of him had been like trying to contact the President, from Space, using two tin cans connected by a piece of string.

“Stiles, I don't know what the hell you're doing, man, but any time you want to resurface and give me a call back would be awesome. All I wanna know is if you've still got your copy of the bestiary. I'm gonna head over to Derek's now and see if he's got his copy but feel free to let me know you're still alive,” Scott said, wincing as he cut the call. Alison's death and Stiles' possession were still too raw to be making jokes about death. 

“Still no answer?” Lydia asked. 

“Nope.”

“Any answer from Derek?”

“Nope.”

“Ok, I'll do a little more digging here, you go see if Derek's at the loft and if he's got a copy handy.”

Scott sighed, nodded and headed out to his bike. He was seriously starting to lose his patience with everyone’s inability to answer their damn phones. He pulled up outside the loft about ten minutes later and made his way up, opening the door without knocking. 

The loft was like the Pack's Den. They came and went as they pleased, even if Derek wasn't there and as much as Derek liked to frown and moan about how they were all up in his space, they'd started to notice their favourite sodas and snacks appearing in the kitchen. 

“Derek?” he called out, making his way into the main sitting area and looking through the bookcase. Derek had a hardcopy around here somewhere. He was always complaining about reading off a screen and how much he preferred actual paper. In the end, Stiles had printed out a copy and made it into a book. The look on his face when they'd presented it to him had been priceless. 

A thud from upstairs was followed by hurried footsteps on the stairs. 

“Hey, have you seen the...? Oh...” Scott said, trailing off when he realised Derek was shirtless and hastily doing up his pants. “Um...am I interrupting something?”

“What? No...no, no,” Derek stuttered, looking guiltily anywhere but at Scott, and woah, what? Derek Hale? Stuttering? What the hell was going on? “What do you need?” 

“I was just wondering if you had your copy of the bestiary handy.”

“Oh, yeah sure, it's on the top shelf,” Derek said, crossing over to the bookcase and reaching up for the book. “Here you go.”

“Thanks. Don't you wanna know what I need it for?”

“Uh...is it urgent?”

“Well, I'm looking up supernatural monsters so I'm guessing it's a fairly big deal, but you seem preoccupied so...I guess me and Lydia can handle it for now.”

“Good, good,” Derek said distractedly, glancing over towards the spiral staircase.

“Ok...so I guess I'll get out of your hair,” Scott said, making his way back to the door. “Oh,” he said, turning back just in time to see Derek reach the bottom of the stairs and spin back to face him, actually jumping as he did it as if Scott had managed to startle him. “Have you seen Stiles?”

“What? No. No, why...why would I have seen Stiles?”

“Well, neither of you were answering your phone so I just wondered if...”

“Oh for the love of God!” came a familiar voice from upstairs. More thuds from above and then Stiles appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing even less than Derek. “You know what, Scott? Actually, yes, you are interrupting something, ok?”

“Stiles?” Scott, yelped. 

“Yes, shocking I know, but things were really starting to get interesting before you showed up. So I would really appreciate it if you could get the hell out of here. Hey, I might even forgive this interruption if you and Lydia can manage to handle the research for a couple more hours.”

“Sure...umm...I should go,” Scott mumbled, almost falling over his own feet in his haste to get out of the loft. 

He wasn't quick enough. 

“What happened to keeping this quiet?” he heard Derek ask, even as he raced down the stairs.

“Well, you were doing a damn poor job of getting him out of here and it's so not polite to just leave me up there all horny and...”

Stiles voice cut off with a gasp and goddam it, Scott didn't want to know and he didn't need the mental images that gasp produced. 

Damn it, he was going to have to think of some serious payback for this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! Say hello, leave me a prompt, ask me a question...whatever you want, go crazy!
> 
> http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/


End file.
